Surprise
by Cyber5555
Summary: a boy founds himself in equestria what will happen to him. first time writing so please Read and Review I need it, will update rating if needed.
1. Chapter 1: The Mist

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the My little pony: FiM or any of its character expect my oc **

**This is my first fanfic so please R&R.**

Chapter one

Hi I am Jace Coden, but everyone calls me J.C. I am 15 years old, 5,10, have blonde hair, blue eyes and more importantly of all I am a brony, and this is the story of my life.

As I was walking down a trail in the park with my earphones on listening _Warriors of Light_ by _Freedom Call_, I am mad because my little brother had spilled apple juice all over my computer (kind of ironic) when I was writing a story about MLP: FiM, so I left home to cool down, I knew that my brother did it by accident, but I told him to leave when I was getting dinner, it happened when I eating dinner I noticed that my little brother wasn't around, I immediately got up and went to my room and there he was tiring to clean up a spilled mess with a towel, he noticed that I was there, and started stammering, "J-Jace I'm s-sorry I spilled juice all over your computer," and there my computer ruined before I can start yelling at my brother I grabbed my jacket along with my IPod, phone and left. "Mom, I am going for a walk." And here I am now, walking on the path I take when I need to cool down, I noticed that it was getting dark. "Crap, I need to get home, and fast."

I started running back home so I won't worry my mom, when I was near my house something strange started to happen a mist rolled in and I was quickly engulfed, I slowed down so I won't run into something. It felt like I was walking in circles. After what felt like ten minutes the mist cleared and I found that I was no longer on the path to back to my house, but in a forest, _I think I need to call mom_, I took out my phone and realized that I don't have anykind of signal, _crap, sigh, might as well follow this road_, I continued following the path and I stopped, because I reached the edge of the forest and saw what was there, "what the h-"I stopped saying what I was going to say, because I saw a town, "where am I?" I slowly walked to the town and I noticed that the town was in like a pre-industrial era. I looked up and saw that the moon was bigger, and I also noticed that the stars where different, "this is getting weird, "and then I turned around, and saw a sight I will never forget, because there on the side of the mountain was a white castle, "This cannot be happening, this isn't real," I freaked out, "that castle is Cantorlot, which means that this forest is the White Tail Woods, and the town is Ponyville, and I am in Equestria." Then I heard a couple gasp behind me, I turned around and there it was standing a little yellow filly with red mane and a lighter red bow on her head, next to the filly, a white unicorn filly with pink and violet colors in her mane, and next to that one was a orange filly pegasis with light purple color mane, staring at me with wide eyes, and I immediately recognized the three fillies, "I can't believe it, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle is that you, "then all three screamed and ran off. I noticed that lights started to turn on around me, I ran back to the forest as fast I could. When I reached a far enough distance from Ponyville, I lay down against a tree, and thought,_ how did I get here? Why am I here? I hope that my family isn't to worried about me?,_ the events from tonight started to me soon I started to feel tired, I closed my eyes and hoped that this is all a dream, and fell asleep.

Twilight Sparkle was reading _Equestrian History and its Creatures_ in bed when the screaming started. She got out of bed quickly and in a flash she teleported to the front door, just as the front door burst open to let in the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "What's wrong my little ponies?" asked Twilight. Scootaloo spoke up first, "there's a monster in White Tails Woods."

"What were you three doing in White Tails Woods in the first place? And what does this monster look like?" asked Twilight.

Sweetie Belle answered, "We were trying out wilderness survival to see if we can get our cutie marks, and the monster looked like a giant monkey, but with fur on its head and it looks like it was wearing clothes, and get this it knew our names."

"Well I have never read anything like that before in my books… wait did you say it knew your names?"

The three fillies nodded, you three go and stay at Apple Jacks, and tell her to meet me here in the morning. The three fillies trotted out of the door and started heading to Sweet Apple Acres.

Twilight got out a quill and an ink well and a piece of parchment and started to write:

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_I have received a report from your three youngest subjects saying that they seen a creature that doesn't fit any descriptions in any of my book in the white Tail Woods, so my friends and I will investigate this creature in the woods._

_Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle_

_I will send this in the morning, though the thought of an unknown creature in the woods does excite me but I need my sleep_, she rolled up the letter and headed for bed. She snuffed out all the lights in her home and went to bed, of course Spike is still sleeping. When Twilight laid her head on her pillow she immediately fell asleep.

**End Chapter**

**Sorry if this is a short chapter for this is my first time writing so have patience with me please R&R so I can write better thank you :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Hanging Around

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the My Little Ponies: friendship is magic except my oc**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping, _why am I in a forest? _Then the events of last came back to me, "Oh, man that's right I am in Equestria, "I felt a slight panic rising, but that was quickly replace by excitement when I realized I was in Equestria. At that moment my stomach growled and ach out of hunger, I looked around hoping to find something that I can eat, that's when I noticed a bag right next to me, with a note on it saying:

_These are for you, hope you enjoy them, and try to stay out of trouble please._

I opened the bag, and in them were a couple of apples, "Man what luck, but who gave these to me, I don't know anyone here, well except by the shows of course, "but I quickly dropped it as I took one of the apples out of the bag and took I bit out of it, and my mouth exploded with juices and sweet taste from the apple. I quickly finished all the apples in the bag and tossed the cores away into the forest.

"Ah, that feels so much better, I wonder what time it is? " I took out my phone and looked at it, it said 12:00.

"Might as well get up and explore, "I got up from the tree I slept against last night and stretched, after I did all my stretches, I stood there wandering what to do, _I should go and see Twilight, and maybe she can help me?_ Seeing that as the best choice I started walking towards Ponyville, after 5 minutes I started to get the feeling that someone, or somepony was following me, before I could find out I heard a sound of something being quickly released. I realized that I had stepped into a trap, I felt my legs being pulled underneath me I fell to the ground and was quickly pulled up into the tree the trap was set on, and then I heard a couple of voices yelling,

"YA, CUTIE MARK CURSADURS MONSTER HUNTING, GO."

I looked down and saw, a couple of feet below me, the CMC jumping and celebrating, after they finished celebrating the checked each other's flanks, which were blank, they looked disappointed.

_Sigh, so much of trying to stay out trouble_, then I realized something, "What, please don't tell me I just got trapped by those fillies?"

Apparently Apple Bloom heard me, she looked up and said, "We sure did mister monster."

"Well can you girls let me go please?"

They all sat down on their haunches and each of them but a fore hoof to their mouths and looked up thinking, I wanted to aw them, because they were more adorable in the pose then on TV, after a few seconds Scootaloo said, "sorry but we can't."

"Why?"

"Well first you are a monster, second we don't trust you, and third we don't know how to get you down."

"You are kidding me right?"

They all shook their heads, "then can you please get Twilight Sparkle then?"

They all gasped when I mentioned her name.

Sweetie Belle said, "how do you Twilight's name? "She said pointing a hoof at me.

"I could tell you, but I will probably blow your minds, and didn't Rarity teach you not to point at people?"

I quickly realized my slip up, but it was too late. The three filly's mouth dropped at the same time and stood there.

"Just get Twilight please?"

The three shocked fillies nodded and closed their mouth and started running back to town.

After Twilight had Spike to send the letter to the Princess and receiving an answer immediately saying to careful, after rounding up all of her friends after a few hours Twilight and her friends stood at the entrance to the White Tail Woods.

"Alright girls we are about to find a creature that Equestria has never seen before, so let's be careful," Twilight explain.

"Oh, oh, will it like parties, because I like parties and I will love to throw a welcome party for this creature, oh please, please, please, "Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"PINKIE PIE,"yelled Rainbow Dash.

"What?"Said Pinkie Pie with a cute face on.

Twilight hoofed her face, and said, "Let's just go."

They all nodded, when they were about to enter the forest the three fillies ran out of the forest and into them.

When the cutie mark crusaders realized who they ran into the explained what happened in the forest. After they finished their story Applejack told them to go to farm and stay there until they get back. The three fillies nodded and started towards the farm.

"All right now we know where the creature is so let's go, "Twilight said, they all nodded and started galloping into the forest.

As I was hanging out (no pun intended) I reached into my pocket trying to get my phone put unfortunate as I was looking at my phone it slip out of my fingers and landed a couple feet below me, "dang it, at least I still have my IPod, "carefully I took out my earphones from my pocket, and put them on, and though my pants pocket I turned it on, and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep, because my iPod is off, but then I started hearing voices.

"Come Twilight, how far is it now?"

I recognized the voice that belongs to Rainbow Dash.

"Any moment now we will see it hanging from the tree the girls trapped it in", Twilight replied

"Um … Twilight, is that the creature there?"

Fluttershy asked apparently spotting me.

"Yes it is."

"I wonder if it likes parties. Hay Twilight after we make friends with this thing can I throw it a welcome party?"

I tried not to grin at Pinkie Pies single mind of having parties for every reason.

"Oh dear, look at those things its wearing, they look dreadful."

"Now Rarity now is not the time to do a fashion statement on this thing."

Applejack said to Rarity after she mentioned my clothes.

"Um, if you guys are done how about you get me down from here?" I asked as I opened my eyes to look down at them. A couple of things happened. The first is that Fluttershy fainted from the fright I gave her, Rainbow Dash got into a fighting stance, and Twilight horn started to glow.

"Wait, wait, wait I'm harmless, I'm not here to stir up trouble, "I said as I let my hands drop in a gesture of surrender.

Rainbow Dash quickly asked questions, "Who are you? What are you? Why are you here? Why are you here? Are you a spy?"

"Before I can answer those questions Rainbow Dash," I saw Rainbow Dash gasp when I mentioned her name,"can someone please get me down from here?"

"Okie dokie lokie," said Pinkie Pie, and bounced off into the bushes, next thing I knew I was falling to the ground. I blacked out once again as I hit the ground.

**End chapter**

**I sorry about the ending but I promise to make better endings in future chapters but for now please R&R thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Explaining

Chapter three

I woke up to the sounds of voices around me.

"Is it ok?"

"Look at the bump on its head, it looks like a bird laid an egg on its head, "said a voice giggling at her remark.

As I opened my eyes I say Pinkie staring into my eyes. We just stared for a couple of minutes.

"Uh, hi? What are doing Pinkie?"

"Hello monster, I thought we were having a staring contest."

"Well can you stop because your eyes are bugging me?"

"Silly monster this are not my bugging eyes, this are."

Then Pinkies eyes starting to pop in and out of her eyes sockets, and let me tell you they freak me out, I don't know how Gilda the griffin didn't freak out from that.

I shut my eyes and said, "Ok now that really freaks me out, will you please stop."

"Ya I win," the happy Pinkie said bouncing away. When I was going to get up, I realized that I can get up. I looked down and found myself tied up to a tree, "_sigh_, again with me being tied up. "

"Sorry, but we don't ya causin' any trouble, "said a southern voice, I looked at the pony that spoke, and it was Applejack, "hay I get it, you don't need me to cause trouble in your town, but these ropes are starting to uncomfortable, so you a least untie me, I am sure that you can handle me, "after Applejack thought it over and decided, "ok I believe yah," so she untied me from the tree. I took off my jacket then I got and stretched, "APPLEJACK LOOK OUT! "yelled a tomboyish voice, then next thing I know I was tackled from the behind. I was quickly turned onto my back and there standing over, and pinning me was the cyan colored rainbow colored mane pegasus Rainbow Dash.

"Ok now that you are awake, let us get back to back to the questioning, "Who are you? What are you? Why are you here? Are you a spy?"

"Rainbow Dash, now you leave the poor creature alone till Twi gets back here with Spike, "said Fluttershy who apparently got over from the scare I gave her.

"Fine, but I am keeping a close eye on you, "she said as she got off of me.

"Ow that hurts, by the way,"I said as I sat up from the ground, then I heard Rainbow mutter something like good.

Then Fluttershy came up to me with a saddlebag on, when she got close to, she sat down and reached into her bag and pulled something out, "Um… if don't mind… um will you let me look over those injuries please… If it is ok with you?" asked Fluttershy. I quickly gave myself a run over and saw myself covered in scratches and bruises.

"Ok."

She quickly got to work, taking out bandages and jars filled with salves, and an ice pack. She rubbed the salve all over my arms and wrapped my arms with the bandages, then gave me the ice pack for my head.

Just when Fluttershy finished, Pinkie just pop out of nowhere, and I really mean pop out of thin air, which made me jump out of fright, then she asked me, "by the way silly monster do you have a name?"

"Ya, my name is Jace Coden, but I go by J.C."

Rarity walked up to me and stood there glancing up and down at my clothes. Knowing Rarity is going to ask about my clothes, I quickly beat her to it first.

"You are wandering about my clothes, aren't you?" she froze when I told her this, but gathered her compose fast and replied, "why yes I am, it's just that I never seen clothing like yours before, do you mind if I can borrow one piece of clothing?"

"Sure, here take my jacket, it's too hot for it here in this place, "I said as I handed her my jacket, she took it in her magic and sat there studying my jacket, "amazing I never seen anything like it before, though it could use a different color."

At that moment Twilight appeared with spike on her back, trotting towards us.

"Ah glad to see you awake now, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is my number one assistance Spike," she said this part while nodded to Spike on her back, "what is yours?"

As the rest of the ponies gathered together I said again, "my name is Jace Coden, but I go by J.C."

"Well J.C. I never heard of your kind before, so can I ask a few questions please?"

"Ok shoot, what do you want to know about?"

"What are you? Why are you here? And where are you from? "she asked as she took out a quill and a piece of parchment, and got ready to take down everything I say.

"Well to answer your first question, I am a human; second, I have no idea why I am here; and for your last question, I am not from this world, I came from a different world or dimension I don't know about that last one, oh, and to answer Rainbow Dash's question, no I am not a spy."

"Ok I have more questions now, what is a human?" Twilight asking fiddling with the word in her mouth, "and how do you know our names? And what are these?" she said as she levitated my phone and iPod.

"Those are devices to talk to people far away, and the other stores and plays music, can I have those back please?" she levitated them to me, I took them back and put them into my pockets, "thanks, now a human is a like a dragon, but we don't have any scales, tails, claw, and wings, and our eyes have rounded irises; well the question of how I knew your names is going to be a long story so you all might want to get comfy, "I started to explain about the My Little Pony shows that they star in, and how popular they are, after I finished explaining, they all gapped at me like when they saw the sonic rainboom. Twilight was the first to recover from the mind blow I gave them.

"Ok, this is all too weird, but there is nothing to do about, "said Twilight as she shook her head, "moving on, why do humans wear clothes? Is there a gender differences? And what is your diet?"

I was afraid that she will ask that question, but oh well, "the reasons humans wear clothes is that first we don't have any fur to keep us warm, second is that we are a bit embarrass if we don't wear clothes, and they cover our, _cough_, private areas," everypony blushed as I said that, "and yes we have gender differences, I am a male, and to answer the last question; well we humans are omnivores, "everypony gasped as I said that.

"You eat little animals, "said Fluttershy with a frightened look on her face.

"No only special kind of meat, no animals, "I quickly said making up that lie as fast as possible, everypony clamed down, " but we also can eat certain kind of greens. "After we finished with the Q&A Twilight immediately had Spike write up of what happened today. After Spike blow on the scroll turning it into smoke and drifting away towards the castle. After about five minutes spike started gagging then burped out flames, among the flames a letter reformed and landed at Spike's feet. Spike picks up the letter and gave it to Twilight, she opened it and started read:

_Twilight you and your friends must get away from the human, he is bad trouble. I am coming as soon as possible _

_Princesses Celestia_

"That doesn't sound good, wait the Princesses is coming right now?" I asked

And for the answer to that question was a flash of bright light.

**End Chapter**

**Thanks so far for R&R my first fanfic and thanks to ****slpytlak**** but I still need help so if anyone of you can help that is great because I am still new to this, so thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4: Misunderstanding

Chapter four

When the bright light receded, and after blinking away spots in my vision, there stood Princesses Celestia, with her pegasus guards, and the Princesses didn't look happy to see me.

"Human, how dare you come upon these peaceful lands with your filth of war, greed, and other terrible things of your lands here, "she spoke with anger, "guards seize that human."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't mean to come here on purpose, "I tried to explain as the guards started to surround me.

"Your lies won't help you now human, "then her horn started to glow.

"Oh, shoot, "I quickly dived into the bushes as Princesses Celestia released her magic at the spot I was in seconds ago. Ok now I was panicking, _ok the princess is mad at me, and I don't know why, and I am hiding in bushes, with guards coming for me_, I closed my eyes and thought to be away from this hiding place, then I heard one of the guards say, "how can that be it is not here anymore, "I opened my eyes at that, and poked my heard out of the bushes I was in, and found myself about ten feet away from where I dived into the bushes in the first place, with everyone staring at it confused, "what the heck? How did I get over here? "everypony looked to where I was now, with surprised written all over their faces, "get him, "yelled one of the guards. I quickly ducked and closed my eyes and thought about another hiding place, next thing I knew I felt branches underneath me. I opened my eyes and found myself in a tree staring down at everypony, with the guards closing around the hiding place I was in moments ago, "this is impossible, it is gone again. "Everypony pony started to look everywhere for me.

I quickly climb down from the tree, Princesses Celestia spots me and got her magic ready, I quickly spoke, "Princess Celestia, please I mean no harm to anypony here, " I said as her guards quickly surround me, I bowed down to her hoping that this will clam the princesses down a bit.

It worked, for she canceled her spell, and then spoke, "then why are you here human?"

I stood and told her, "to tell you the truth I don't why I am here, "then a less bright light like the moon appeared and quickly receded to show Princesses Luna there, everypony quickly bowed except for Celestia.

"Little sister why are you here? You should be getting ready to raise the moon. "

"Big sister, the reason I am here right now is because of him, "she said as she pointed a hoof to me.

"What?"The princesses and I said at the same time.

"I was the one that brought you here by accident, "the look of surprise was everywhere.

"Let me explain, "Said Luna, "I was curious about your world, because I wanted to know more about our universe, so I used a viewing spell that I found in one of the tomes of spells, I saw you running in the park, I was interested in your kind, because your kind are mentioned in our most ancient tomes, but then something went wrong, I didn't cancel the spell when I was called to raise the moon, "she looked afraid, " when I got back I found out that I had left the spell on, and that I couldn't find you, I panicked I used a location spell, and I was surprised to find you in the White Tail Woods then in your world, I am sorry."

I stood there shocked at what I heard, "so you're the one that left me the bag of apples."

Princesses Luna nodded and looked down at her hoofs, "I thought that you will hungry and to say I am very sorry that I brought you here."

"That's ok, I am kind of glad that you brought me here Princess Luna."

Princesses Luna looked up from surprised when I said that, "why? And wait, how do you know my name?"

"I always wanted to see this place in person, and to meet you ponies, aside from the fact that one of you just tried to blast me, "I said this part while looking at Celestia, whom looked ashamed.

"But that's ok."

She immediately brighten up after I forgave her, "guards stand down, "she commanded, all the pegasus guards went to stand by her relaxed.

"And to answer the second question Princess Luna, you might want to hear this also Princess Celestia, "she came over and I explain again what I told to Twilight and her friends.

Princess Celestia asked to her sister, "little sister, do you know how you brought this human here?"

"I do not know sister."

"Ok I want to make a few things clear about me, "I spoke out loud for everypony to hear, the guards tensed up expecting trouble, "first I'm a he, not an it; second, I have a name, and it's Jace Coden, but call me J.C. ok."

"Alright J.C., but I have a question for you, how where you able to get to one place then to another?" Celestia asked with a puzzled looked on her face, "because I couldn't find a trace of a teleporting spell."

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know ether."

"Um princesses, is everything alright now?"

We all looked at Twilight who spoke up, "yes my faithful student, I'm sorry that I gave you all a fright, I was worry for you, because the last time a human came here, he had cause a lot of trouble and grief in these lands, it took years to fix the wrongs he did."

"ah shoot, that was the scariest thing I saw, but it sure funny to J.C. here popping out of place then in another, like Pinkie here, '"said Applejack pointing to the pink pony who was on the ground trying not to laugh so loud.

We all smiled at that, "well, we need to go back to the palace, for the rising of the moon, "said Celestia while looking at Luna, "relax big sister I still have twenty minutes left to sundown, "I looked up and saw that it was almost getting dark, at that moment my stomach decided to let out groan of hunger, everypony grinned at that, " well we need to go, try to get some food J.C. and really try to stay out of trouble this time, " Princesses Luna said as she walked towards her sister and guards, "I'll try."

She smiled then Celestia and Luna's horn began to glow, until they became enveloped in light then it went out, there stood nothing there but the memory of them being there.

**End chapter**

**Thanks to all those whom have stayed with this story so far :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Hanging Around Again

Chapter 5

"Do you know what this calls for?"Pinkie asked to all of us.

"A party, "I answered her.

"Ooo, you are good, "said Pinkie, and with that she disappeared in a pink blur heading towards Ponyville.

"Ok, I know Pinkie can be random sometimes, but does she eat four bags of sugar to get that hyper? "I asked to the other ponies.

They all shrugged and Twilight said, "we don't know, we all gave up trying to figure her out."

Rainbow Dash added, "Pinkie is so…"

"Random, "I said quickly finishing her sentence.

Dash looked at me and said, "ok new rule, don't do that or I'll put you on the ground…"

"In ten seconds flat, "I said grinning, as I did it again.

"Ok that's it, "said Dash as she flew at me to tackle me.

I dodged her tackle, but was quickly tackle from the behind. I was flipped up and pinned to the ground with Rainbow on top of me.

"Ha, ten seconds flat, "she said playfully as she got up off of me, "now let's get something to eat, I'm hungry.

Right at that moment my stomach let out a growl at that word, "I guess I'm hungry too, "Everypony started to laugh at that.

"Yes let's shall, all this excitement simple made me famish, "said Rarity.

"Me too, I haven't had anything to eat since brunch, "agreed Applejack.

"Um… me too… "Fluttershy weakly said.

"Then let's all go to Sugarcube Corner, "said Twilight.

We all agreed and headed towards the sweet shop.

After a half an hour we finally made it to Ponyville. As we made our way to the sweet shop, I noticed that there weren't a lot of ponies out.

"Ok I know it is almost getting dark, but shouldn't there be more ponies out? "I asked Twilight.

Twilight replied, "I don't know where everypony is right now, let's just get to Sugarcube Corner."

As we neared to the sweet shop I noticed that it has all the lights off.

Dash said, "Hum, maybe the Cakes blow a fuse, "as she saw that it was dark.

I looked back at the shop and noticed that there was a candle in the window.

As I was walking up to the door and opening, "I guess we are eating by candle light."

As I walked in dark a thought came to mind, _wait a minute, Pinkie is the pony of parties_, I thought as the lights came on and everypony saying, "SURPRISE."

Everypony got quite when they saw, and the whispering started.

"What is it?"

"Where did it come from?"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Does it like muffins?"

I smiled at that last question knowing which pony that asked that.

"Its ok everypony, your Princesses are ok with me, and I'm harmless."

Everypony relaxed when I mentioned their rulers and was immediately surround by ponies and questions.

I tried to answer them all, but was starting to feel really crowded.

"Ok everypony, just go back and enjoy the party, "said Twilight as she stepped in.

"I guess they are more open to strangers now that they all meet Zecora."

Twilight look at me, surprised when I mention the zebra's name.

"Remember, I know almost everypony here in Ponyville. "

At that moment Pinkie bounced up to us and said, "This is a party for you, do you like? Do you like? Huh? Huh?"

I put up my hand and said, "yes Pinkie I like it, and this is amazing that you put this all together in half an hour, how did you pull this off quickly?"

She smiled and ran into the kitchen, and felt a poke in my back a few seconds later.

I turned around and jumped into the air from fright, for behind me was Pinkie balancing a piece of cake and a fork on a plate.

"Holy moly, warn me next time when you are doing to do that, "I said as I tried to calm my speeding heart.

"Okie dokie lokie, "she said as she handed (or is the term hoofed) the cake to me, and bounced in the crowd.

I looked at Twilight, who was trying not to laugh.

_How in Equestria did she do that, you know what Pinkie is just being Pinkie_, I thought to myself as I picked up the fork and forked a piece of cake into my mouth.

"Holy crap, this... is… the... best… cake... I… ever… had… "I said slowly as the flavors assaulted my mouth.

Around midnight, everypony started until the remaining being at the party were the mane six and me.

"So where do I crash while I am here in Ponyville, "I asked them.

"We all agreed that you should stay with Applejack at the farm, is that ok with you? "Twilight asked as I neared her.

"That will be great. I can help around the farm, while I stay there."

"Well shoot that is mighty kind you partner, we do need my working hoof or in your case hands on the farm, with Caramel being sick and all, "said Applejack.

We all said goodbyes and left the store heading home to sleep.

As we got to Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack but up a foreleg stopping me and said, "maybe you should sleep in the barn tonight, I don't know what will happened if my family finds you in the house."

I nodded at her logic, she continues, "I will get you a pillow and some blankets."

She went into the house, after a few minutes she came back out with the items on her back.

I took the pillow and blankets from her and said thanks, I entered the barn and found a haystack to sleep on.

I quickly made where I was going to sleep and lay down on it, and fell asleep in a few seconds.

I woke up to the sound of whispering in the morning.

I sat up and the whispering ceased. I waited for a few seconds and said, "anypony there."

There was no answer, I got up from my haystack and walked towards the door.

As I was halfway to the door I stepped on a small pile of hay, I heard something released, and felt my legs getting pulled from underneath me.

"APPLEJACK, "I screamed out as I once again yanked into the air.

"YA, WE CAUGHT THE MONSTER AGAIN, "yelled the CMC as jumped out another haystack.

"Not again, why did you do this? "I asked them.

Scootaloo said, "We don't know how you got away from Twilight and her friends, but this time you are not going anywhere."

"Oh come on, how come I was able to avoid the princesses' guards, but I get caught by you three, twice."

Sweetie Bell looked at me shocked, "you got away from the royal guard."

"Well yes, but now everything is alright, now will please let me down?"

Apple Bloom look at me and said, "how can we be sure that you won't us or anypony."

_Sigh, _"cross my heart

Hope to fly

Stick a cupcake in my ey-ow, "I said as I pretended to poke my eye with my finger, "eye, "finishing the swear.

The three fillies gasp at that and Apple Bloom said, "It knows the Pinkie Swear."

"Ok let's get this straight, my name is J.C. and I am a he, not an it alright."

They nodded, at that moment Applejack ran straight in saying, "what in tarnation is going on? I heard screaming."

She stopped when she say me hanging in the air and said giggling, "heh heh, how's it hanging."

"Ha ha very funny now will please get me down from here, I'm getting dizzy."

"Alright partner, we will get you down from there, "Applejack said as she pushed a haystack underneath me.

"We will get you down, "said the CMC, they ran off deeper into the barn.

I heard something sharp being drawn and felt the rope being cut, and then with a snap the rope was cut loose and I fell in the haystack.

End Chapter

**A/N**

**Please R&R and PM if there is something wrong with this chapter, and sorry if this chapter is different than before, something went wrong with my computer, but now it is fixed (for now).**

**End A/N**


	6. Chapter 6: Magical Surprise

Chapter six

After I cleaned upped, we all left the barn, (the CMC went off saying something about wind sailing) we headed towards the house.

As we got to the front door Applejack said,

"Maybe you should wait here while I go in and introduce ya to the family ok,"

"Alright that seems a good idea right don't want to give anypony a fright attack."

Applejack went into the house and started to call everypony that was in the house, and then she came back outside confused,

"Nopony's home, maybe they already left for work, so I guess let's get to work now shall we."

I agreed, but my stomach didn't for it let out a growl of hunger.

"After we get something for you to eat first, "she led me inside and told me sit at the table, then she into the kitchen and came back with a couple of apple fritters on a plate. We both sat down, as we were about to eat, the door opened and there was Big Macintosh standing with wide eyes, staring at me.

"I guess that news doesn't travel much here then?"

"Eeyup,"

"Hi I am Jace Coden, but call me J.C., "I said raising my right for a shake.

"I'm Big Macintosh, but everypony calls me Big Mac, "he raised his right hoof and we shook.

"So, we cool?"

"Eeyup."

Then came in Granny Smith, "why are you blocking the doorway, "she stop walking when she looked at me then, "Eeep, a monster, a monster run for the hills, "Big Mac quickly bent down and whispered something in her ear, "what? he's friendly, then why didn't you say so, "we all laugh at this, "what so funny."

After breakfast we went out into the apple orchard.

"Ok since this might be your first time apple bucking let's see what you got, "said Applejack I walked up to a tree and gave it a look over, when I was ready I got into a stance and round house kicked it all the apples came down at once. I looked over my shoulder to see Applejack, Big Mac, and Granny Smith staring at me with open mouths, "what? "

Applejack suddenly said, "Yee-haw, mighty impressive, ok now let's get to work."

We all work kicking the trees and carrying them to the apple cellar.

"SOUP'S ON EVERYPONY, "yelled Applejack.

"Ok Applejack just let me kick this one tree here, "I yelled back. I kick the tree I was standing by. The apples came down along with something pink.

"Pinkie Pie what were you doing in the tree? "

"I was going to pull a prank on Applejack with the apples, "I looked down and noticed that some of the apples were painted, "but didn't you do this one already?"

"Silly, that's what makes it so funny, Applejack wouldn't expect it again, "she said giggling.

"Pinkie, are you painting my apples again?"Exclaimed Applejack, as she came up to us.

Then Pinkie's tail started twitching.

"Twitchy tail, twitchy tail, "exclaimed Pinkie. We all looked expecting something to fall.

"LOOK OUT BELOW, "yelled a voice above me, I looked up and saw a gray pegasus with blonde mane, and with a mailbag falling towards me.

I close my eyes and held up my hands, and braced for impact. But I never felt the impact.

GASP, I heard everypony gasping, and open my eyes and I too gasp, for the pegasus was hanging in the air by a silver aura looking confused, but maybe it was because of her eyes weren't always focused in one direction, for it was Ditzy Doo.

"Am I doing this?"I asked as I looked back at the others, they all nodded.

"He he this tickles, "Ditzy said as she giggled, we all laughed as that, but then I started to feel tired. The sliver aura around Ditzy faded away and she fell right on top of me.

Ditzy got off of me, rummaged in her mailbag and took out a muffin and handed it to me as I got up, "thanks Ditzy I like muffins, "when I said that, she smiled and flew off humming a tune.

"How did you that J.C.? "Applejack asked with wonder on her face.

"Oh oh, do me next, "said Pinkie as she jumped all over the place.

"I don't know how, but I think I need to talk with Twilight right now, "They agreed so we said goodbye to Big Mac and Granny Smith, and headed towards Twilight's house.

As we got to Twilight's house, Pinkie ran off saying something about baking cupcakes. I knock the door, and was opened by Spike.

"Hay J.C., what's up?"

"The sky, "I said as I pointed and looked up, and spotted Rainbow Dash in the distance, "and apparently Rainbow Dash."

Spike started laughing at that. "Ok now that the ice is broken, is Twilight here?"I asked.

"Ya, ya, she's here, "he said as he controlled his laughing, "hay Twilight, J.C. is here looking for you, "he said as he was walking back into the library, after a few minutes Twilight came out.

"Hi J.C., what can I do you for you?"

"Twilight I just discovered I have magic."

"Really?" she said with a surprise.

Applejack nodded and said, "tis true Twi, he levitated Ditzy Doo when she was about to fall on him, "

"Well that's great J.C.,"

"But Twilight, my kind can't to magic,"

"But if what you said is true, how can you do magic?"

"I don't how, but I am a bit afraid, but also a bit excited, well anyway, I was wondering if you can teach me?"

"Sure, I will do it for a friend, "

"Thanks."

Applejack headed off saying that she needs to get back to work as I followed Twilight into the library, "ok I know that this is short noticed but I have some basic spell books here, "she said as she pulled out a couple of books out of the shelves and started stacking them up. I grab one and opened it and realized something troubling.

"Um Twilight…"

"Now where did I put that _Spell and diagrams for beginners_?"

"Twilight…"

"Ah found it, now where is that, _Understanding yourself and your magic_?

"TWILIGHT!"

"What?"

"I can't understand these books."

"What? But we can understand each other,"

"I can speak it, but I can't read the language,"

_Sigh_, "well I guess we do it the old fashion way then,"

"What's the old fashion way?"

She smiled and said, "verbal teaching."

End chapter


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Results

Chapter 7

"Concentrate, "said Twilight as I was sitting cross legged on the floor of the library.

"I am, "I said as I was trying to levitate a book in front of me, but couldn't.

_Sigh_ "I can't, "I said, frustrated.

"Ok let's try something different, "said Twilight, after a few moments of thinking she came up with a solution, "ok, instead of trying to force the magic out, clear your mind and look into yourself, and try to find something that feels it doesn't belong, but at the same time it does."

"Ok I'll try, "I cleared my mind and look for what Twilight explained. I immediately felt a barrier in my mind (and to tell you the truth, it felt really weird), I prodded the barrier, then all of a sudden the barrier opened up, and I was immediately flooded with energy like I never felt before.

"Whoa, "I said as I feel the strange energy flowing through my body. I looked at the book and concentrated, a silver aura covered the book, it went up about a feet into the air, and stayed there. I looked at other books that were lying around and concentrated on them and a silver aura surrounded them, and they too started to float into the air.

"That's impossible, "said Twilight, shocked.

"Why? "I asked, clearly confused.

"Because, right now you're doing a higher level of magic. And you just discovered that you have magic about half an hour ago."

"Well I was always a fast learner, "I said. But I was nervous, because I was making her nervous about this.

"LOOK OUT, "Yelled a voice, then all of sudden Rainbow Dash came right through the window, and hit the bookcase across the room, causing the bookcase and me to drop our books.

"Heh heh sorry, the new trick I was working on backfired on me, "she said as she peeled herself off the bookcase.

Twilight stood there and looked at the mess that she made, and said, "Let's stop for now ok? "

"Fine with me, "I said glad for Rainbow Dash to crash in (hey look, I made a pun).

"Hey Dash, maybe you can show me that new trick of yours?"

"Alright then, follow me, "she said excited as she flew out the window. I ran to the window and yelled, "Hey featherbrain, I can't fly, and I need to help Twilight to clean up this mess you made. "

She came back and said, "Alright, fine I'll wait, "and sat there.

I quickly helped Twilight clean up the library (with the help of my magic of course). Dash was surprised to see me using magic. I quickly finished cleaning the mess, and with a finally from Dash, she flew and I ran as quickly as I can to a field outside of Ponyville.

"Finally, what took you so long?"

"Hey some of us don't have wings here, and we aren't as fast as you, "I replied as I regained my breath, "ok, now show me this new trick of yours."

"Alright then, but be prepare for the most awesome stunt you'll ever see, "with that she flew fast and high into the sky, until she was only a speck in the sky. She then started falling towards the ground with increasing speed. I saw the air bending around her as the sound barrier came into view. I was expecting her to do a sonic rainboom, but when she near me she smiled, then she did the craziest thing, she let the sound barrier fling her back into the air, she sped up then did a sonic rainboom in a few seconds, and then I heard the boom.

Dash landed right in front of me, then she took a look at my face, she tried to not to laugh, but failed, "BAWHAHAHA, "after a minute she calmed down and said, "You should see the look your face, it's priceless."

I realized that my eyes are wide, my month hanging open.

"That… was… AWASOME! "I said with awed, "I'm surprise that the Wonderbolt didn't let you join them yet. "

Dash blushed from the praise I gave her, and a thought came into my mind, "hay Dash, I was wondering, what does a cloud feel like?"

"Why?"

"Because in my world, people can't walk on clouds or control them, "

"Really, then let me get one for you then, "she flew off looking for a cloud.

"Wait,"I said as I tried to stop her, but I was too late, _man, I just can't stop her from dashing off_, I smirked when I made the joke in my head.

"Here you go," said Dash behind me.

"Ahhh, Dash, don't do that, "I said as I turned around.

There was Dash standing on a cloud laughing at my fright, after she was done, she said, "alright here is your cloud, "she said, jumping off the cloud, and pushing it towards me.

As I was walking towards Dash and the cloud, and stretching out my hand to touch the cloud, saying, "look Dash I'm telling you my kind can't touch clou-, "I stopped in midsentence when my hand meet resistance from the cloud, it felt like a really soft mattress.

"Holy crap, am I touching a cloud?"

Dash was laughing again at my surprise, "well get on then."

I got on the cloud and sat on it, and started to float a couple of feet into air, "wow I can see now why you like to take naps in these."

"Ya I do but you have to be careful with these when sleeping on one, one time when I took a nap on one it was perfectly fine, but when I woke up, it looked like somepony used a giant cookie cutter to cut my cloud into a perfect circle."

"I wonder, "I said as stood up.

"Wonder what? "Asked Dash, "I wonder if I could make it rain, "I answered.

"Well that might be a bit difficult, because it takes a lot of training to be a weather pegasus, but give it a shot."

"Ok here goes something,"I started to jump up and down on the cloud and some water started to out of the cloud.

"Not bad most ponies could only get a drop or two on the first try, "she said as she was trotting underneath the cloud, then the cloud just released a couple bucketsful of water on Dash.

"Ah man, sorry Dash, I didn't know it will do that, "I said as I leaned over the clouds edge, staring down at her.

She shook the water off of her and said, "It's cool, just try not to release all the water at once next time."

"I wonder if I can make lighting."

"Ha good luck it takes special training to make clouds to do that."

"Let's see then, "I got up to my knees and kneeled up, I brought my hands with as much force I can get, unto the surface of the cloud, and a huge lighting blot came out of it.

"Ahhh, "yelled Dash as the thunder came.

She stood there and started hiccupping, "great, _hic_, I got the, _hic_, hiccups, _hic_, now."

I started laughing to Dash's hiccupping, "man that is the funniest thing I ever seen."

"It's, _hic_, not, _hic_, funny."

This just made me laugh harder, after a few seconds, I calmed down, and told Dash how to cure the hiccups, after Dash got rid of her hiccups.

"Hiya, what are doing, "said I voice behind me, I looked behind me and there was Pinkie standing on the cloud with me. I yelled from fright and fell off the cloud.

"What happened? "Asked Dash when I landed on the ground.

"Pinkie is up there, "I said, shocked.

"But Pinkie is down here, "I looked to my left and there was the pink party pony smiling.

"How did…, where did you…, you know what, you are just you Pinkie, "then a thought came into my head, "hay Pinkie I have I question for you?"

"Ya, "she said with a gleeful expression.

I looked at Dash and said, "can you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Fine, I have some work to do anyway, bye, "she flew off, maybe to find a cloud to nap on.

I looked back at Pinkie and said, "can you teach me, what you can do that no ponies can do?"

Pinkie's smile faded away, and she put a quizzical face on, and thought my question over in her head.

After a few moments she said, "ok I will, IF you do you the Pinkie Swear, and to never ever tell another pony FOREVER, "she said this last part in my face, then she looked into the sky and said, "sorry folks, I can't allow you to see how I do this."

"Ah Pinkie, who are you talking too?"

She looked at me and said, "nopony, well are you going to do the Pinkie Swear?"

I did the Pinkie Swear, immediately her smile came back, and said, "ok let's get started, but meet me at Sugarcube Corner, "with that she dissappear in a pink haze.

_I hope this doesn't get to weird for me_, I thought to myself and started walking towards the sweet shop.

End Chapter


	8. Chapter 8: Shares, Scares, and Stares

**Hi everypony, cyber5555 here, thanks to all of you everypony over 3,000 hits. : D, thanks to all those stayed with me on this story:**

**Slpytak**

**Guana**

**Doomlord1234**

**And to those one that inspired me to write:**

**ValkyriaKnightX7 and Tray Hunter. **

**And to all of those I missed**

**Now enjoy the story**

**End author's note:**

Chapter Eight

After I meet up with Pinkie at the Sugarcube Corner, and her teaching and sharing her secrets to me about what she calls PSE (Positive Super Energy, it's like ESP but way different), unfortunately I can't tell you anymore since I Pinkie Swear to Pinkie.

After a couple of odd moments (like founding myself in a barrel of quills, which I won't or can't explain, let's just say I nearly gave the store owner a heart attack, and found myself in somepony's tub, which I still don't know how I go out of that one) I got the hang of it, but I keep getting the feeling of being watch, but Pinkie tells me that is "normal" for her.

After walking around feeling bored I decided to go to the park, when I got there, there were a few ponies around playing some kind of game that I don't know.

I sat down on the nearest park bench I found and closed my thinking about my little brother and mom, wondering if they are worrying about me. I opened my eyes to find a mare unicorn pony with a turquoise colored coat, light grayish cyan mane and tail with a white highlight in them, and with a cutie mark of a lyre on her flank, staring at me with moderate orange eyes, after what seems like a few minutes, she said, "see I told you there are more beings like me that can sit like that, Bon Bon "she said to a light yellow coated mare Earth pony, with moderate cyan eyes, her mane is moderate greenish blue with very light fuchsia highlights in it, her cutie mark was three wrapped candies, whom was rolling her eyes when the unicorn said this.

The turquoise unicorn sat right next to me, but in the sitting position I'm in, she stuck out her hoof and said, "Hi I'm Heartstrings, but everypony calls me Lyra, "she said with a smile.

I took her hoof and shook it saying, as I smiled back, "I'm Jace Coden, but my friends call me J.C. "

"Oh and this is Bon Bon, "Lyra said, pointing to her friend.

"Nice to meet you too, Bon Bon, "holding out my hand.

"Same here, "she said as put her hoof in my and shaking it, "well we need to get going Lyra, we have some things to do. "

"Ok, bye J.C., ""bye, "I said waving at them as they left.

_I swear if I didn't know better, I think she wants to be a human, but that's impossible_, is it?

"There you are J.C., "I looked around and saw Rarity and Applejack galloping towards me.

"Hi, "then I noticed their faces, and they were worried "what's wrong? "I asked them.

"Have you seen Apple Bloom and Scootaloo? "Asked Applejack, "and Sweetie Belle?"Rarity added.

"No I haven't, are they missing? "

"Well Apple Bloom should've been home right now, and Rarity said that her sis should be home too, "they looked worried for their sisters.

"I will help you find them."

"Thanks, we will look for them in the market place,""ok, I'll look here in the park."

They galloped to the market. I sat up and looked around the park looking for the CMC but couldn't find them. I looked for anypony that was around, but none were close to me. I closed my eyes (what I am about to do might confuse some of you) and concentrated on the CMC and took a step forward, and opened them, and found myself in a forest.

_Please don't tell me that those fillies are in Everfree Forest, again_, then I heard voices coming somewhere in front of me. I followed the voices until I found them there sitting arguing.

"Great we are lost, again, "said the frustrated Scootaloo.

"Well don't look at me, I wasn't the one who forgot to bring the trail markers, "said Sweetie Bell glaring at Apple Bloom.

"I thought you packed them Scoots."

"When you girls are done, let's go home shall we,"I said as I walked out of the foliage. The CMC scream at once when they heard me.

They stopped when they saw me. They ran up to me and hugged my legs crying about how they were doing map making and got lost.

"Its ok girls, everypony is worried about you, let's just go home ok,"

I said calming them down, "now let's get to Fluttershy's cottage."

"Do you know where it is?" Scootaloo asked, scared.

I paused and looked around, I then felt the need to go west, "it's in that direction, "I said pointing west.

"How do know? "Apple bloom asked.

"I don't really know, I just have a feeling it is in that direction, "I explained.

"You just sounded like Pinkie there, "Sweetie Bell said.

"I did, didn't I. hum I think all of these techniques that Pinkie taught me is making me starting to think like Pinkie, "I said quietly.

"What was that? "The CMC asked.

"Nothing, "I quickly said.

Then we heard a screech behind us, and I recognized that sound. I turned around and froze when I saw a snake-like tail slithering underneath the bushes.

"Crap, GIRLS RUN,"I yelled. We started running as fast as we can, but I heard the screeching gaining on us, and I know what to do to get these three to safety, "girls, I want you to three to get home safely ok, "I huffed out as I was running alone them. The nodded in understanding, "alright then, whatever you do don't look back, "they looked at me, understanding what I was about to do, "just keep running, "I yelled at them, and then I stopped and turned around to the creature that was chasing us.

It was a cockatrice, if it is the one from the show I can't tell, but doesn't matter, the only thing that matters right now is those three makes it to safety. I ran towards the cockatrice. It was stunned that I was running towards it, but quickly recovered and started towards me.

It jumps at me and hit me in the chest, and knocks me to the ground, pinning me down. I closed my eyes when it tried to stare into my eyes.

The cockatrice growled in frustration, when it couldn't get me to open my eyes, I felt it about to get off of me to chase the girls. I don't know if this is from fear for the young ones, or adrenaline, I rolled with it still on my chest, until I was on top of it, pinning it down, "I will not let you hurt those three little fillies, "I said as I stared into its eyes.

I felt myself being turned to stone, (it felt like when a part of your body falls asleep, but all over) a thought came to mind, _I hope those three made it to safety_, as the world faded to black.

Fluttershy's POV

As I was feeding the animals at home, I heard screaming coming from the Everfree Forest, I looked and was startled with the CMC came out o the forest crying, "Fluttershy, Fluttershy."

"What is girls?" I asked worried that something bad has happen.

The three fillies came up to me and explained what happened, "and then he turned around and run towards the cockatrice, we don't know what happened afterwards, "they finished crying.

I ran into the forest looking for J.C., after a few minutes of looking and about to give up I heard a cry of frustration coming from my left. I followed the sound and came upon something that nopony has seen forever. There on a trail was the cockatrice, pinned down by a petrified J.C., struggling to get of underneath him. I was upset of what happened to J.C. and couldn't hold unto my anger.

"HOW DARE YOU, "I yelled at the cockatrice.

The cockatrice froze and slowly turned its head towards me, when it saw me, it immediately started to panic, "IT'S YOU AGAIN, "my anger raising, "what did I say about turning creatures to stone, "I said in a stern voice, walking up to it.

The cockatrice froze from fear as my stare pierce into its gaze, "this is your second warning, if I catch you doing this one more time, I will tell your mother, got it, "the cockatrice nodded, "good, now turn my friend back to normal, and never ever do this again."

The cockatrice nodded at turned its stare into J.C.'s eyes, seconds after that, his body turned back to normal, and fell over onto his side. After the stone hold on it disappeared, the cockatrice ran deeper into forest to get away from the yellow pegasus stare.

"Oh no, J.C., "I said as I realized J.C. isn't getting up, I knelt down next to him to make sure he was ok.

He is, he is just unconscious. I quickly and carefully put him on my back and using my wings to help keep him on my back, and made it back to my home.

J.C. POV

When I came to, I suddenly remember about the cockatrice, I sat up and yell, "GIRLS RUN."

"He's awake."

I quickly realized that I wasn't in the forest, but was in a house, and was surrounded by Fluttershy and the CMC. The young ones cried with joy and started to hug me. I felt relieved to see that the young ones safe, and embraced them too, "I am glad to see you three safe, ""we're glad that your safe," they said togather and there we were hugging, glad that everypony was safe.

End Chapter

**Hi everypony, let me tell you this, this chapter was fun to write, but I feel that there is something wrong with this chapter, but hey it just might be me, but never the less read and review please**


	9. Chapter 9: The Boasting Returns

**A\N: wow from the lack of reviews I say that I am doing a good job, thank you everypony, glad to know that bronies and pegasisters are out there reading my stuff, and I thank you.**

**Now here is chapter nine, enjoy everypony**

**End A\N**

Chapter Nine

After everypony was done hugging, Fluttershy left to take Scootaloo home, I volunteered to bring Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell home. After explaining what happened and being thanked from the Apple family (man, for ponies who doesn't have hands, they sure can give ya one of an arm ripping shake), I was walking to Carousel Boutique with Sweetie Bell at my side to take her home.

When we got to her home, I knocked on the door, I heard Rarity saying, "come in, "and we walked in.

There was Rarity making dresses (I may not be a professional in dress making and designs, but dang these are the most beautiful dresses I ever seen).

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where everything is-, "but she stopped when she saw it was Sweetie Bell and me, "oh thank goodness, where were you? "Rarity asked. Sweetie Bell explained what happened. Rarity started saying, "thank you J.C., whatever can I- MAWHAHAHA, "she screamed when she got a good look at me.

"Darling what happened to your clothes, "I looked down at my clothes and saw that they were ripped and cover in dirt, "oh ya, the cockatrice must have ruined my clothes, "I said.

"Doesn't matter, I was going to see you sooner or later about that."

"You should've come sooner, oh well I guess I can make clothes for you now, "she said with a gleam in her eyes.

Turning to her sister, she said,"Sweetie Bell if you could be a dear, and show J.C. to the bathroom so he can clean up,"

"Sure thing sis, "she said, and started up the stairs, as I started to follow her.

She lead me to the bathroom, and I have to say the bathroom is huge, big enough for a bedroom (won't be surprised if it was a bedroom once).

I told Sweetie Bell to wait. I closed the bathroom door and took off my clothes, I opened the door just a crack to give Sweetie Bell my clothes.

"Can Rarity fix up these clothes for me, "I asked.

"Sure she can, "she replied as she took my clothes.

I closed the door and lock it, and got into the tub, everything is just like a human bathtub, just slightly wider. I turned on the hot water, and let me tell, it felt like heaven to shower away all the dirt and grime that accumulated on me since I got here, I took the least girly wash product and washed myself.

After I finished I looked around and spotted a simple white towel, I grabbed it and dried myself. I wrapped the towel around me after I was done, I was opening the door, when I thought came into my mind. I smiled at the thought, and decided to go with it. I took a step forward, and found myself behind Rarity drawing.

"What are doing? "I asked doing the best Pinkie imitation I could do.

She jumped into the air when I spoke, "Pinkie how many times do I have to say to stop doing tha-aaahhh, "she yelled when she saw me there instead of Pinkie.

"How did you do that? When did you get here? Where did you come from? "She stammered as she tried to understand what I did.

I put up my hand quieting her, and said, "Rarity, let's just say that I am a human version of Pinkie, but without all the hyper energy. "

After I said that, she relaxed and said, "But how did you do that?"

"Sorry I can't say, I Pinkie Swear to Pinkie that I won't tell."

"Well anyway, there are your clothes, "she said pointing on the table, "I cleaned and repaired, I also used them as templates for your future clothes."

I picked up the bundle of clothes, and let me tell you, they looked way better than before, "thanks Rarity,"I said as I was going behind a changing screen to change into my clothes.

When I came out from behind the screen I asked, "Is there anything I could do to repay you?"

She put up her hoof and said, "no you don't have to repay me, I am thanking you for saving my sister, and letting me making you new clothes, oh and before you go here is the jacket you let me borrow, "she said as she went up to her desk, opened one of the drawers, and pulled out my jacket.

"Thank you Rarity, you are truly the Element of Generosity. "

Rarity blushed from the praise I gave her.

I left the store feeling really great. As I was walking through the square, I noticed that there was a trailer cart in the middle of the square, _now why does that look so familiar,_ I noticed that other ponies were starting to gather around, talking about the cart.

Just then there was a loud bang and the square started to fill with smoke, as everypony in the square was coughing, we all heard a loud voice.

"BEHOLD THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE HAS RETURNED, "said a light azure unicorn pony wearing a wizard hat and cape, a lot of the ponies in the square immediately sighed in annoyance at Trixie's arrival, some just left.

"The great and powerful Trixie has returned, "she repeated, "and this time she comes back with more magic, and power. "

Right then and there Twilight and her friends entered the square, they saw me and came up to me, Twilight asked, "what's happening?"

"Apparently Trixie is back, "I replied, they all groaned.

"Again, didn't she learn from last time when she boasted about her abilities? "Twilight asked.

Apparently Trixie's hearing also got better, "Yes Twilight Sparkle, the great and powerful Trixie did learn from last time she was here, so she studied for a long time, learning more spells and magic, now come up here and face the great and powerful Trixie, to be defeated and to show to everypony here, who is great and powerful,"

"No Trixie, I won't do it, "Twilight annoyed.

"Challenge me Twilight Sparkle, so Trixie can prove that she is better than you, "she said, getting frustrated.

I decided to speak up, "Trixie listen, if Twilight says that she doesn't want to do it, than she doesn't want to do it."

Trixie looked at me then gave me a disgusted look, "and what does Trixie pray tells, a hairless, tailless, monkey to tell the great and powerful Trixie what she can do, and can't do?"She said with a smug expression.

"Because I accept your challenge Trixie, "Twilight and her friends, along with everypony in the square looked at me.

Trixie started laughing, "and what makes you think you, a monkey, can take on the great and powerful Trixie. "

Twilight quickly said, "J.C. you can't, if what she says is true, then you can't beat her,"with a worried toned.

"Don't worry I can handle it, beside there is a couple of things I don't like, and boasting is one of them."

I walked up to the platform and stood there, "well Trixie, what's the challenge?"

"That's great and powerful to you primate, "said Trixie with an annoyed expression.

"Ok let's get this strait, first I'm a human, second I have a name and it's J.C."

"Alright ready, the challenge is to try to out magic the other, got it? "

"Got it, let's get going,"I said.

"I go first, "she stated, her horn glowed and with a flash, and there in the middle of the stage is a small tornado, sucking the air into, then it burst , showering everypony in the square with lights and sparkle.

Everypony gasp and awed at the display,"now your move, "Trixie said.

I looked around and in the sky I noticed a couple of clouds, an idea came into my head. I concentrated, but to put some show into this, I whistled at the clouds, they came down near me and floated there.

I concentrated once more, I turned the clouds to water I quickly froze the water by slowing down the molecules, thus making a series of crystallized ice spires, that refracted the sunlight's ray making a display of rainbow lights, _now for the final step_.

I concentrated, and then the ice spires shattering into thousands of pieces, scattering among the crowd of ponies. They all cheered at the display I gave them, I bowed, causing more cheers to come.

"No the great and powerful Trixie is not finished yet, "she screamed, and her horn glowed and the whole square became enveloped in light.

"Behold and be amazed as the great and powerful Trixie well summon the most powerful creature in all of Equestria, "there was a bang, and there standing above us all is a freaking Ursa Major.

"HOLY CRAP IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS. "I yelled freaking out.

"It is, and the great and powerful Trixie can control it, as long as Trixie is awake, "after she said that last part, she was swaying side to side, and fainted. The Ursa Major roared, and everypony started to scream and run away from the square.

I heard a pony crying out, "THE HORROR, THE HORROR,"I would have laughed, but right now is not the time.

"STOP, THIS INSTANT, "yelled a voice, everypony and me looked around and there standing Princess Celestia and Princess Luna at the entrance to the square.

Everypony and I stood there stock still as the princesses walked up to the enraged Ursa Major.

When they got up the Ursa Major, it started growling, grunting, in some kind of language, after a while, Princess Celestia said, "I'm sorry that a pony took you away from your home and baby, but I will send you back, "with that her horn glowed and with a flash the Ursa Major was gone. "

We all stood there are mouths opened, I quickly recovered, "how did you know about the Ursa, and you can understand it?"

Princess Luna looked at me and said, "We felt a powerful spell being used in Ponyville, so we came to investigate, and it looks like we came just in time, and the answer to your second question, it's a celestial creature, and we are celestial beings, "she said with a smile.

"That actually makes sense,"

"Now to talk to pony that did this, "said Celestia, we all looked where Trixie is, but she isn't there anymore, along with her cart.

"I guess she did learn a few things after all." I said with wonder.

End chapter

**I hope you enjoy this story, it was a bugger to write, but I finally finished please R&R so I can make changes to this if needed. Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10: Getting To Know The Moon

**Hello everypony thank you so much for those who stay with this story, but enough of me, just get to the story and enjoy.**

Chapter 10

After the princesses left, everything just cool down, I went for a stroll around town, every now and then a pony will trot up to me and congratulation on the challenge and I thank them, after a while I realized that it was getting dark, and found myself outside of Twilight's home.

I knock on the door, and heard, "coming, "and the door opens, revealing Twilight standing there surprised.

"Oh J.C. why are you here? "

"Well I walking, and didn't released that it was dark, and I happened to be near your home, so…"

She smiled and said, "of course J.C. you can sleep here for the night, just try not to wake up Spike," after she said that, we heard a sleepy voice upstairs saying, "that's my blanket, give it back you monster. "

We chuckled at Spike's sleep talking, "hold on, I will get you a blanket and a pillow, you don't mind that you sleep on the couch right?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Alright then, I'll be right back,"with that, she went upstairs, and a minute later, she came down with a levitated pillow and blanket.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Twilight."

"You're welcome, now I am going to bed, "she said with a yawn.

When she got upstairs and heard light snoring from the upper levels, I laid myself on the couch, and concentrated to turn off the lights.

I tried to go sleep but I can't, _why does it feels like I need to do something, _I got up and walked towards the door, but then found myself outside, _ok I really need Pinkie to teach me more of this PSE_. I looked around and found myself on the hill outside of Ponyville, and I wasn't alone.

Sitting right next to a lone tree was a black unicorn with blue mane and tail, staring out to Ponyville.

"What are you doing here?"I asked.

The unicorn yelled in fright and turned around, and I was shocked, for it was Princess Luna.

We both stare at each other for a while, until Princess Luna spoke up, "how did you get here? And what are you doing here? "

"To answer both questions, I seriously don't know, I had a feeling to do something, then next thing I know here I am, "I answered, "now my turn, what are you doing here? "I asked politely.

"Well my sister wanted to make sure that the Ursa Major didn't come back and rampage in the town so I volunteered , and also…"she mumbled at the last part, while looking down at the ground, and I think blushing, but I can't tell, because it was dark.

"What was that?"I asked, leaning in to hear well.

"Also here to see if you are doing well,"she said avoiding looking at me in the eye.

I stood there feeling surprised at what she said, "I am doing well, thanks for caring, "I said.

Princess Luna looked up and said, "Well that is good to know, are you staying out of trouble?"

"Well I try, but trouble seems to find me instead, though I kind of walk up to the trouble that Trixie caused, "I said.

Princess Luna laughed at that.

"Whew, glad that ice is broken, "I said, Luna laughed more.

After she finally calmed down she said, "I haven't laughed liked for a thousand years, sit down and enjoy the night with me."

I sat down next to the Princess, and looked up into the sky, "so I guess the show and the stories are true, you do make beautiful nights."

"Oh, you are just being nice,"she said.

"No seriously, the nights at my home are not this beautiful, and they don't have anypony controlling them, so they tend to be dull."

Princess Luna looked at me with disbelief written all over her face, "you got to be joking, right? "I shook my head, "then how do the stars and moon move? Who moves the sun? "she asked.

I explained how the moon and sun moved at our world, the princess had a looked of wonder on her face, "tell me more about your world, please."

I was afraid that question will be asked, _sigh_, "alright, but I warn you, what I'm about tell you, might scare you."

So I started telling her about my world and all the horrible things about it, then I explained that's not always the case, that there are also good in my world.

I looked at the Princess, and on her face is the look of fear, then she looked sad.

"What wrong?"I asked, when it looked liked it Princess Luna was about cry.

"Your world is filled with so much sorrow and misery. It reminds of me when I was Nightmare Moon, it is so sad and scary, "she said whiling crying.

I wrapped my arm around, "Hey it's alright, remember there are some good there, like me, and others more. And you came out of that all mess alright and ok, "I said trying to comfort her.

She stopped crying when I said that, she looked at me, and smiled, "that's right, I'm glad that you are here. "

"You know, I'm kind of glad that I'm here too, and to see you happy."

Princess Luna smile more brightly and looked into the sky, and said, "thank you J.C. for you comforting me."

"No problem."

We sat there staring into the night, until the night sky started to brightens, "well I need get going, to get some rest, goodbye J.C."

"Will you be coming back soon Princess Luna? I really enjoyed this night."

"Are you asking me on a date? "Princess Luna asked.

I started to panic, when she said that.

She laughed, when she saw me panicking, "it's ok, I'll be here next week, "she turned around and started to walk away.

She looked back at me and said, "oh and J.C. call me Luna, and thank you for tonight, "with a smile as she looked forward and disappear in a glow like the moon.

End chapter

**Wow that took a lot of imagination to come up with, but I did it, so please and R&R to tell me I need to make this better. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11: Invites and Warnings

Chapter 11

It has been a month since that night with Luna. Twilight taught me to read Equestrian (and let me tell you this, learning a completely different alphabet with fifty letters will give you an Ursa Major size headache) and more spells.

Rainbow Dash teaching me more of how to control the weather (so she could pull off bigger pranks, though I don't blame her, they were funny pranks), and seeing her getting her pet tortoise, which she named Tank, (I curse myself for explaining to Rainbow Dash about our form of transportation, and vehicles).

Pinkie Pie sharing and teaching her knowledge of her techniques, which I won't explain, (but she keeps yelling into the sky saying something about cupcakes, and to leave her alone) but once again I find myself in odd places, like in a school bell, in a trunk, and the most of all (which I still don't understand) in a coach. Man I feel bad for that pony when he found me in the coach, (which was the same one, whom I nearly gave a heart attack to) it must not be his luck.

Helping Applejack around the farm, which in turn she pays me, for all the work I do. Now I have money, so I won't be a freeloader anymore.

Helping Fluttershy with her animal friends, which she finally gotten over her shyness over me.

Getting my new clothes from Rarity and paying for them, and also leaving a generous tip for her.

And of course meeting Luna every week for this past month, we don't do much, but at those times we sat there, staring into the night sky. We also talked about our worlds, our cultures, currency, and its people.

Everything was going just fine, until a letter delivered, by a slight unfocused eyes pagasus (actually crashed into) Ditzy Doo, made everything great. I gave Ditzy a muffin I pulled out of nowhere (a unique talent, taught by Pinkie) and gave it to her, she looked confused, but then that was her natural look, then she smiled and ate it in one gulp, and flew off, right into a tree.

I winced when I heard her crashed into the tree, then fell to the ground, but then jumped up shook her head, "are you ok? "I asked concerned.

"I'm alright, Doctor Whooves fix me up with something so I don't feel a lot of pain."

"But I thought the Doctor was just a made up pony."

"Nope he is real, and I really need to get going, cause I am meeting him right now, "and with that she flew off into a different direction, _wow, I guess when you crash enough, you develop immunity to them, though I am bit of concern for her mind sake_. I stared at Ditzy until she disappeared, I looked at the letter:

_You are here by invited._

I looked in it and read it, and smiled.

Twilight's POV

I was finishing putting back the books unto the shelves in order, when, "hey Twilight."

I screamed and jumped into the air with fright, and released a blinding spell.

"Aw, my eyes,"I turned around, and saw J.C. on the ground rubbing his eyes, "well sorry, but that's what you get for scaring me. "

After J.C. vision came back he said, "Funny that was Applejack said, but she bucked at me, luckily she missed, Fluttershy, I scared her into a tree, and had to coax her down, Rarity, she fainted, so I had wake her, with Pinkie she didn't even flinch at all, and Rainbow, well let's say that she will be here any minute now, "and right there and then Dash came right though the window and yelled, "you are going to get it, "she flew and him and pinned him to the ground, "that's for scaring me off of my cloud when I was sleeping."

"Sorry, Dash, but I need you here, "he then looked at me and said, "now Twilight, you better open the door for the rest of the group."

"What are you talkin-, "but I was interrupted by knocking on my door, "this is a library, the door is open, "I yelled.

As my friends came in, and some explaining we sat in the second level of my home, and let J.C. explain his story.

J.C. POV

"Ok now that everypony is here and sorry's made,"I said looking around to everypony in the room, "but I have great news, we all have been invited to a gathering, "I said as I was giving Twilight the letter, she took it in her magical grasp and read:

Dear J.C.

You and your friend are hereby invited for the gathering of my birth, and would like if you all could come. Please send a letter of acceptance if you choose to come, if yes then a carriage will come today at the hour before sunset, at the home of Twilight Sparkle.

Princess Luna

"So should we go? "I asked, Pinkie was the first to answer, "hay yea, this is party, let alone a birthday party, those only come around once a year, I'm so excited, "giggled Pinkie.

Everypony agreed that they should all go, so Twilight wrote up a letter saying that we all accept, and gave it to Owlowiscious, the owl gave a "who" and flew off towards the castle.

Twilight said, "Alright everypony, we have a few hours till the carriage gets here, so let's get ready."

"Oh I can't wait to try on the gorgeous dress I made, "said Rarity.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Twilight went downstairs to see who was at the door, she came back a few seconds later Twilight came back up, with a letter, and said, "That was Ditzy Doo, and of course she had a letter that was suppose to deliver with the invite, but hay, Ditzy Doo is Ditzy Doo."

"P.S. this gathering is an formal attire, so Rarity you can relax with the gowns, Princess Luna, "read Twilight. I looked at Rarity and she had a down look, but then smiled, "wow, Princess Luna sure do know her subjects. "

Few hours later

We were waiting outside, when the flying carriage arrived at the time it was suppose to. The pegasus that was pulling the carriage looked at me, if you can somepony the stink eye with showing any emotion, these guys got it mastered down, we boarded the carriage and immediately took off when everypony was secure, and headed towards the palace.

When we got to the palace, we were welcomed as honored guests, as I thank the pegasus drivers, which shocked them a little to show a little facial expression, Dash looked at me and said,"I made funny faces, and jokes, trying to get them show some kind of expression, and all you said was thank you,"I laughed at her disbelief, but my laughing was cut short when Princess Luna came up to us and said, "it's good to see you all here my friends, now follow me."

We followed the Princess into a great hall where there was a giant table set upped with food on it. I look at the food selection and found that there was a lot of inedible food, "um, sorry for complaining but I can't eat this food.

"Oh sorry J.C., I forgot, but I will get the chief to make something edible for you, what can you eat, "I explained what I can eat (I didn't mention that I eat meat, so I only mentioned greens that have high protein count). Luna made the order and said, "Ok, now everypony sit down and enjoy the meal, and J.C. while your meal is being made, will you please join me, "and walked off towards a far door in the room.

I looked at everypony, and they had the same look on their face as mine, confusion. I followed Luna through the door and found myself in a staircase going up.

I went up the stairs and found myself on a balcony with Luna on the edge, and then a thought came to me, "you didn't forget what I eat, didn't you, "I asked.

Luna smiled slyly and said, "maybe, but I want to show you something. "

"What?"

"Well it's just that you never saw how I raise the moon, so I want show you."

With that she turned towards the sky and her horn started to glow. She became enveloped in a vortex of magic. Stars are forming in the vortex, when she finished charging her spell. She flew into air and released her spell, which shot into the sky, I saw the moon rising with Luna magical aura around it, bring the stars along with it.

"Beautiful."

"Indeed, my sister can make a beautiful night."

I jumped when I heard the voice, I turned around and saw Princess Celestia there giggling when she scared me, "how did you do that?"

"Not telling, but let tell you something."

"What? "I asked, wondering.

"My sister haven't anypony to get her to open up since she came back from a 1000 years of banishment, and I see that she has feelings for you, which I haven't seen for a long time, "then she looked serious at me, "if I find her feelings hurt and heartbroken because of you, I will send you to the sun, got it."

My face paled and gulped, _ok don't piss off the sun princess_, I nodded with understanding.

She smiled and turned towards her sister, I looked up too, and I asked, "Hey princess, what was that spell you were going to do when I first got here?"

"It was a teleportation spell to the sun, "she replied. I looked back at her to give my look horror to her, but she is gone.

"Did you see J.C.?"Luna asked as she landed.

"Yes it was beautiful, like you."

She blushed at that and said, "Well your food should be done, so let's get back to the others."

We left the balcony, and headed back to the others, when I realized something, "shoot I forgot to get you a gift."

"Don't worry. This is the first time I have been back in a thousand years, so that means I have about a thousand unopened presents to open anyway, "she said, giggling at my shocked face.

End Chapter

**I hope all of you ponies out there like this story, it took a long time to write then I thought, so please R&R, so I can make corrections, and I'm also sorry if this chapter is not what you think, and to also answer to some of the questions out there, I sorry this story will not have a sequel, but the ending will be 20 percent more cooler.**


	12. Chapter 12: Getting to know the Sun

**Hello everypony, I'm sorry that it took this long to post up this chapter, but my computer has been having troubles, but everything is smooth, so finally, after a long wait here is chapter 12 enjoy. :)**

Chapter twelve

After Luna and I got back to the others, and explained what happened (with me leaving out the conversion I had with Princess Celestia) my meal had arrived a while ago, so we sat down along the others, and started eating. After we ate, Luna said, "now will you ponies please follow me, "as she stood up, we all got up too, and left dining hall through another door, this one leading to a smaller room. There were a lot of musical related items in the room, "I didn't count you as a music loving pony Luna, "I said.

She smiled and said, "well I wasn't a thousand years ago, but this age of music, I strangely like the beat and rhythm, so I hired a special guest, "when she said that, a white unicorn, with neon blue mane, with a musical note as her cutie mark. She step up to a DJ system, then I recognized her.

"You hired Vinyl Scratch, or she is commonly known as DJ-PON3,"I said to Luna.

Luna looked at me and said, "You know her?"

"Well not much, only she is supposed to be a great DJ."

"Well you are right, in fact she is about to start."

And with that, the DJ started playing, and so did the party.

After the party died down, we were all invited to stay in the palace for the night. Good nights were made, as the guide took us to our rooms.

"Man, that's the last time I get into an eating contest with Pinkie, I still can't believe that she ate half of a cake and three gallons of apple juice, "I complained to myself as lie myself down on the bed with a serious stomach ache from eating too much, and fell asleep.

I woke up feeling troubled. I looked outside and say that it was still dark out, but I feel refreshed. I got out of bed and exited my room.

Following from memory, I went to the balcony that Luna raised the moon. As I got there I found that I wasn't alone up here, for there was Luna sitting there staring into the sky.

"Can't sleep ether, "I said as I was walking towards her, making her jump from startle, she quickly turned her head and saw that it was just me. She turned her gaze back to the stars and said, "no, I am the Princess of the moon remember, should I ask that to you instead though?"

"Oh, that right, well I feel troubled, that I need to clear some things up with somepony, but I am not sure who though, but never the less I feel fine, mind I join you."

"That well be great, but I will need to lower the moon in about an hour, and I need to be in bed then."

"That will be fine, "I said as I sat down next to her.

After an hour passed, Princess Celestia came onto the balcony and was surprised to see me there.

"Oh hello J.C., wasn't expecting you to be here this early, "she said with a smile as she saw me with Luna.

"I have been having trouble sleeping at night, but I'm cool."

"Well it is time to lower the moon and to raise the sun Luna, "Luna nodded and began to charge up her spell for the moon, while Princess Celestia powered up her spell. At once they flew into the air and released their spell.

It was amazing to see them working together on the sky. As the sun rose up, they flew down and watched as the sun made its way pass the horizon. After a few minutes Luna yawned and said, "well I'm going to bed, so see you both soon, "we both said to have a good sleep, and with that she went inside to sleep for the day.

As we turned our intention back to the morning of a new day, I asked Princess Celestia the question that has been in my head for these pass weeks.

"Princess Celestia, what exactly did the last human do here when that person was here?"

Princess Celestia looked shocked, when I asked that. After she recovered she said, "Do you really want to know?"

I nodded and said,"yes, because I want know what is the reason is you don't like humans."

"I don't like humans. I just don't trust them, but never the less, I can't mark all the humans untrustworthy because of one."

She took a deep breath, and started, "The last time a human came here, was right before my sister and I imprisoned Discord in stone, you see that human was mad. When the Elements of Harmony were created, that human had accidently created the Elements of Disharmony, but something had happened, there was an accident in the process of the makings of the Elements of Disharmony thus creating Discord, but the human never survived the accident, "she had the look of sorrow on her face and looked about the cry, but she soon regained control, and continue,"so I tried to fixed what he made, and erased him as much as I can from the texts of those time."

After she finished her story, I realized something, _she said he and she looks about to cry, I wonder_.

"You loved him didn't you? "I asked.

She then started crying and said, "Yes I did love him with all my heart, but when he accidently discovered the Elements of Disharmony, they consumed him, changing him into something else entirely, but he didn't survived longed. So I was heartbroken when he passed away, and vowed to never like that happen to me again, or to Luna."

"Princess Celestia, I promise that wouldn't happen to Luna, because I too have feelings for her, and in fact I'll Pinkie Swear it."

She smiled when I said that and said, "I'll make sure you will keep your word then, and I'm sorry about the whole sending you to the sun thing."

"No problem,"I said as I smiled back to her, as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Thank you J.C. you are really a kind person, oh and please call me Celestia. Ok?"

"Ok Prince- sorry, Celestia,"and with that the feeling I had since I woke disappear as we watched the sun rose higher in the sky.

Luna's POV

Unaware to my sister and J.C., I was standing by the entrance to the balcony hearing all what was been said.

_Wait did J.C. said he has feelings for me_, excited I went to my private chambers, thinking about my feelings for J.C. and confirmed that I love him. I slept with a smile on my face, thinking about the next time I'll see him.

**Thank you to all that have been with me this far, it is great to know that everypony out there is reading this, and once again I am sorry about the late update, but hay what can you? Don't answer that. Once again I say thank you all those ponies that have been following this story, so please read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Question, Choas, and Answer

**Hello everypony, thank you for all those that stayed with this story, now that I said that let's enjoy the story shall we.**

Chapter 13

After breakfast, we all said good-bye and thanks to everypony there, we all boarded the carriage and left for Ponyville. We got there around lunch time, so we all agreed to eat at Sugarcube Corner. We ate a good meal and enjoyed everyponies presence, unaware what will happen in the future.

After a full day of helping Twilight and her friends, and other ponies around town, I should exhaust but I'm not, because tonight I am meeting Luna again. As the moon raised and the sun set, I feel excited as I walked to Luna's and mine's meeting place. As I walked up to the tree that we first meet, I saw Luna there already waiting for me, smiling as she saw me coming.

"How are you Luna? And was your birthday excellent? "I asked as I neared her.

"I'm fine how about you, and the party was the best I had for a long time, thank you, "Luna replied

"I'm doing really fine, and I'm glad to hear that,"I said as sat down next to her.

As we sat there for about a half an hour, I was working up the courage to ask her the question that I was thinking of after we left the palace.

"J.C., can I ask you something?"She said with a bit of nervousness in my voice, but I wasn't sure if it was her, or if it was just me.

"Sure as I long I can ask you something then, "I asked.

"W-w-well I was w-w-wondering if you…," she trailed of mumbling.

"What?"

"Well I was wondering if you love me, "she said boldly, and started looking down ashamed.

I was surprised that she asked me that right now, but she misunderstood my silence, and started saying, "I am sorry that I said that, but I thought that you-, "she was interrupted by my kissing.

After I pulled away from the kiss and looked at Luna and saw her looking at me with wide eyes.

"Do you love me?"I asked.

She was about to answer me when a mocking voice behind us said, "bleah, I always dislike love. "

We turned around, and we were shocked to see Discord there standing behind us with his arms crossed.

"How did you escape your stone prison? Discord, "I demanded to know as I put myself between Luna and Discord.

"Why, I had a little help for the great and powerful Trixie of course, "said Discord, with a smug, "that mare was filled with so many disharmonies it was that free me, not the spell she tried to cast to control me, but you can't control chaos, "he laughed at that and continued.

"I was really interested why that pony, Trixie, wanted to control me. I easily found out, imagine my surprise to learn that there was a human here again, after the last human created me, so I want you to help spread chaos across Equestria, will you do it?"

I looked at him for a few seconds then I said, "I know you hear this a lot from other ponies, but are you crazy, I will not join you to spread chaos across this world."

The look that Discord gave was the look of disbelief, then anger, then he said, "fine be that way, I'll just spread chaos myself, and with that he disappeared, then the sun rose quickly into the air and stayed there.

"Wow he is quick, "I said, Luna looked at me and said in a panic, "this is serious."

"Your right, this is serious, "I said as I back at her, "you get your sister and I'll Twilight and the others."

We agreed, and then Luna disappeared in a moonlit glow as I ran to Twilight's home.

As I arrived at Twilight's front door, I quickly pounded on the front door, and was immediately opened by Spike who said, "J.C. do you know what time it is?"

"I don't think time will matter, because Discord escape. Now please get Twilight, and quickly."

Spike's eyes went wide when I mentioned Discord, and quickly went inside to get Twilight. After a few minutes Twilight came out with the tiara that holds the Element of Magic and said, "Let's go get the others and let's be quick about it."

We gathered the others and their Elements as quickly as possible. We all meet back at Twilight's home, and after a quick explanation of what happened, and Discord escaped.

"Hum, how do we find Discord? "Applejack asked.

At that moment we all heard a belch coming from upstairs, a few seconds later, Spike came downstairs holding a letter.

"It's from the Princesses, here you go Twilight,"and with that Twilight grasp the letter in her magic and brought it near her, there she started reading it.

Her eyes widen at what was in the letter, after she finished she told us what was in the letter, "Discord is at the palace and he captured the both of Princess, they need our help right away."

My heart skip a beat when I heard that Luna and Celestia is captured by Discord, "well let's go and rescue them and defeat Discord,"I said, filled with worry for Luna.

Twilight nodded in agreement and said, "alright everypony, gather around. What I am about to do is very risky, so I want everypony to be in contact, ok?"

We all nodded, and gathered around Twilight and made contact with her. Her horn started to glow, we were all enveloped in the glow of the spell, and then in a flash we disappeared.

We appeared in a flash in the throne room, I fell to the floor, feeling sick.

"Oh, you don't look so good human, and you don't have to bow down to me "said a laughing voice I recognized anywhere.

I looked up from the ground and saw Discord there sitting on Princess Celestia throne but it was warped and misshapen. I looked around and saw the whole throne room in the same condition as the throne, and six cages hanging in the air.

Discord saw me looking at the throne room condition and said, "Do you like my décor?"

"I say that you need a serious lesson in décor Discord, "said Rarity, as she looked at the decoration with disgust.

"Discord, we are here to stop you and to free our princesses, "said Twilight with determination in her eyes, "fellow Elements let's gather together to defeat Discord."

As every other pony gather around Twilight, Discord one the other hand, had different ideas, "oh, not quite my little ponies, "when he said that waved his hand, and Twilight and her friends disappeared and appeared in each separate cage, with their Elements appearing right next to him, "and if you're wondering about the cages now you know, and show that I'm not a bad guy, I'll invite two more special guests, "he clicked his fingers and there appeared Luna and Celestia each in their own sphere prison of magic.

I felt my heart stopped when I saw them there floating there.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO LUNA AND MY FRIENDS, "I yelled as I rushed at Discord to hit him. Discord just mearly teleported away making my swing go wild, making me fall down to the floor. Discord appeared behind me and said, "now, now, let not physical human, "then he grabbed my shirt and fling me, making me slide across the floor until I hit the wall.

"Now human I have a proposition for you, "he said as I got up to my feet, "you can join me to spread chaos all over to Equestria and save your friends, or not and join them and be imprison while I'll rule this world."

"Why do you want me to help you spread choas in this world? "I asked him.

"Because I know about humans, they love to spread choas and misery across in your world, but there havn't been a human here for such along time, but now there is one, so I'll take oppertunity to make this world, a bit more fun for me live here. So what do you say?"

"Don't do it, please don't do it, "everypony in the room was saying.

"QUIET, "Discord yelled, he clapped his hands, and everyponies mouth in the room was immediately covered and tied with a piece of rope, "let the human decide."

I started laughing, shocking everypony and Discord. Unnoticed to everything in the throne room the Element of Laughter started glowing.

After I gained controlled I said, "Sorry, sorry, it's that what you proposed is not really fair to me, and plus your madness is a bit hilarious."

"But I can't because I can't do that to my friends, and I care about them too, so no thanks."

The Element of Loyalty and Kindness started glowing.

"So I will give anything to make sure my friends are safe."

The Element of Generosity started glowing.

"And to tell you the truth, I find those proposals to be unfair, so I won't choose either of them."

The Element of Honesty started glowing.

"So I will never let you hurt my friends, or my love ones, got it, "I said getting upset.

The Element of Magic started to shine, at this every attention in the room turned to the Elements floating there.

"That's impossible, the Elements are reacting to you, "said Discord, scared.

"It's possible, but I have the same traits as my friends do, so I can use them also, "I said as concentrated on the Elements, the Elements reacted immediately and send their magic to me. I looked at Discord, who has a frightened expression on his face, as the magic of the Elements swirl in my hand and said, "So now Discord I will put you back into that prison again, and my name is J.C. Discord."

I released the magic at Discord, who tried to get away but wasn't fast enough, as the magic as turning him to stone he said, "No, I won't let it end it like this again, so this time I will leave a parting gifts, "with that he lifted both of his arms, and pointed both of them at me, "NO,"I yelled, but I was too late.

Discord released his magic and hitting me, and it felt really painful, I think I was screaming, but I wasn't sure.

Discord started laughing and as my spell came up to his head he said, "Now J.C. you will never get back home, "and then he was fully encased in stone, as I slipped into unconscious and fell to the floor.

Everything Discord caused returned to normal, but J.C. is still asleep. As soon as her prison disappeared Luna ran up to him, and tried to wake him up, but nothing she did could wake him.

Everypony gathered around them, saying nothing.

"Please get up J.C., please get up,"she said, as she put her head on his chest and started crying.

Celestia walked up to J.C. and her sister, and said, "Please Luna let me see if there is anything I can do."

Luna got off of J.C. and let her sister try to wake him. She casted a spell on J.C., after a few moments, she released the spell and said, "there is nothing I can do sister, I'm sorry, "and with that she left the room lifting the stone encased Discord out of the room, Twilight and her friends also followed Celestia out of the so the only beings there in the room was Luna and J.C. , after a few moments she said, "I don't know if you could hear me or not, but remember when you asked me if I love you, well I do, "and with that she kissed him.

After she broke the kiss, she sat there next to him and cried, after a few seconds, she was startled to hear him speaking.

"Ow, why does it feels like I been hit by a runaway rainbow maned pegasus, and why are you crying Luna? "he asked as he propped himself on his elbows.

"You're ok, "Luna cried out and hugged him.

Everypony rushed in, and found J.C. awake and fine, and rushed in to embrace them also.

"Can't breathe, "J.C. said as he tried to get air into his lungs, everypony said sorry and took a step back, giving him air so he can breathe, after a few minutes of seeing that he was fully ok, he looked at Celestia and said, "how was I able to do that with the Elements?"

Celestia answered him by saying, "as you said, you have a bit of every trait in you, but you have one thing to bring all the Elements together, and that was love, also there is a legend about the Elements, saying that they can be united by a being with love in their heart, but I thought it was only a legend."

"Well, I guess some legends are true then, "J.C. said.

"So, was it my love that made J.C. ok? "Luna asked, slightly blushing.

"Apparently yes it was, because I am fine, "J.C. replied to Luna.

Luna hugged J.C. and started kissing him. Everypony was getting teary at the moment, until Pinkie burst out crying, then immediately stopping and said, "Do you what this calls for?"

"A party, "they all said at the same time.

"Oo, you are good, "she said, and they all started laughing at that, except Pinkie who said, "What?"

Causing all of them to laugh some more, with J.C. and Luna embracing each other, kissing,

End Chapter

**Well what do you think? Please read and review, so if I need to make any changes, and be nice about it please. This is my first love scene and also the longest chapter I ever wrote, so I need to know if it was good, and thank you all who read this.**


	14. Chapter 14:Choas & Order's parting Gifts

**Hello everypony, I am really happy that stayed with this story so far, so enjoy this story.**

Chapter 14

It was a few hours after the fight with Discord. We were all back in Ponyville and everypony was celebrating, but the one thing that was on my mind is what Discord said, _now you will never get home_, and I didn't like the sound of that, so I started to think of a plan.

I waited for Luna to meet me on the hill outside of Ponyville. As I was thinking what to say to Luna about I was planning, there was a glow and Luna appeared next to me.

"Hello my love, "said Luna.

"And hello to you too, "I replied trying to sound happy, but Luna heard through my disguise, and asked, "what's wrong?"

I braced myself for what was about to happen, "Luna, _sigh_, I need to go home."

I looked at Luna, she looked confused at what I said, "Home, why? Are you happy to be here and with me? "Luna asked, looking she is about to cry.

"Yes I am happy to here and with you, it's just that, I miss my family, and what Discord said got me really worried, "I said quickly trying not to get her to cry, but I failed.

She started to cry, and tremble. I wrapped my arms around her trying to comfort her. After a few minutes of crying, Luna calmed down and said, "I understand J.C., I too missed my family when I was banished to the moon for a thousand years."

"But don't worry I'll be back, to be here and with you, "I said, then I kissed her, "I promise."

"Alright, I'll go and get my sister, "she said.

"And I'll gather Twilight and her friends, "we agreed and we went to the things we said we would do.

I quickly found them, still celebrating at Twilight's house. After I explained what I was going to do, everypony started getting teary, but I reassure them that I will be back.

There was a knock on the door on the door and Twilight opened it, to reveal Luna and Celestia there standing. After they entered and Twilight closed, Celestia spoke looking sad, "so J.C. you want to go home? "

"Yes I want see my family and to see if they are fine, "I confirmed.

Celestia nodded and said, "very well, are you alright with this Luna? "Celestia asked to Luna.

Luna nodded and said, "Yes I am alright with this, and anyway we will see him soon again."

Celestia nodded, Luna and Celestia both started a spell, which circled around me with lights of white and blue, until I couldn't see anypony else I closed my eyes, and then there was a bright flash. I opened my eyes expecting me to be at home, but found myself still in Twilight's home.

"What happened? Why am I still here? "I asked Celestia, whom has the look of shock.

"I don't know what happened, it should've worked.

Then I realized something, "do you think that Discord did something to me? "I asked Celestia.

"I don't know let me see, "she closed her eyes and her horn glowed and her aura surrounded me, after a few seconds, she canceled her spell and looked at me shocked, "J.C. I sensed the familiar magic of Equestria, but I also sensed the magic of Discord, and since he is bound in stone, you are bounded here."

I stood there shocked of what I heard, after a few seconds I collapsed to the ground crying that I will never see my family.

"But there might be another way J.C., "Luna said.

"What? "I asked feeling a little hope.

"You see, when I learned the viewing to see you, it was written by Starswirl the Bearded, there was also a spell that I couldn't understand, so I didn't bother with it, but I think it could help."

She took a deep breath and continued, "Starswirl the Bearded has many names, the Star Traveler, and Merlin the Great."

"What did you say Merlin? "

Luna nodded and said, "Yes I did, why?"

"Because Merlin is mentioned in our legends, it was said that he was the greatest wizard to ever lived, you don't think that those two are the same."

"It is possible, let me get the book, "she concentrated, there was a small pop, and there was the book floating, opened, "see here it is, but as you can see it is written in a unknown language, "see handed me the book, and saw the spell.

"Luna I can read this, "I said, surprised to see it written in English and not in Equestrian.

"Really, but our greatest mages, isn't able to understand it, why can you? "Luna asked confused.

"Because it is written in English, my language, and there is a note in it, "I answered her.

"Well what does it say? "Twilight asked.

"It says, to those who are reading this means you have a human there with you and that person wants to go home, but can't or wants to but can't leave, that is why I created this spell, so that person can go home and can also stay here in Equestria, but that person is required to one thing, and it is to become a pony themselves, but be warned this spell is created to be used once, Starswirl the Bearded or if a human is there Merlin the Great."

I looked up from the book and saw that everypony has the look of well I don't really know what the look that everypony has on.

"Wow, Starswirl the Bearded sure was the greatest wizard to ever live, "said Twilight.

"Indeed he was, now let's get this spell started, "I said feeling relived that I can see my family again.

"But J.C., are you sure you want to go through with, "asked Luna worried.

"Yes, I am sure, I want to be with you, but I also want to go home. With this spell, that is possible."

"Alright then, what does it require for the spell? "Celestia asked.

I read the main requirements and read them, "The Elements of Harmony and the sun and the moon, "I said as I list them out.

"What in land sake does it mean the sun and moon? "Applejack asked.

"I guess it means at sunrise, "I said answering her.

"That doesn't leave us much time then, "Celestia said as she looked out the window.

"Already then, "I said, "I say that we should do this outside, "as I looked at the spell again.

"Good thing that the Elements are already, "said Rainbow Dash.

After moments of preparation, we all stood outside in a field outside of Ponyville, with Twilight and friends surrounding me with their Elements, with Luna and Celestia in air ready for the word.

I had with me, all the things I brought here. I took a breath and said, "Alright let's start, "I said to everypony. Twilight and her friends powered up the magic of Harmony, while Celestia and Luna did their spells.

The results were quick for I was surrounded by the lights of the Elements of Harmony, I concentrated of what I was to do, when finally the sun and the moon were in the sky, there was a bright flash, I felt like my bones were bending into immpossible angles, and I also felt like I was pulled in two different directions.

_I hope this works_, I thought as darkness surrounds me.

Luna's POV

As the tornado of light disappears, there where J.C. was standing is a gray coated, sliver mane pony laying there. As I flew down to the pony on the ground, I cautiously step up to the pony and nuzzled it side and said, "J.C. is that still you, "I asked.

The pony stirred and got and I noticed that he has wings and a horn, the pony said in a voice I know too well, "did somepony get the license plate on that tornado, "he said confused and dizzy.

"It is you, "I cried out.

I hugged him and started kissing him. After I pulled away I had tear of joy in my eyes, "I am glad you are still here,"

"So am I, "he said.

End Chapter

**OMG this was a hard chapter to write and I feel like I went to fast on it, so please Read and Review. I like to see the reviews so I know that I can fix something in my story, if somepony finds something wrong, and also thank you for enjoying my story.**


	15. Author's Note: Explanation of lateness

**A/N  
><strong>

**Hello everypony sorry about the late update, but I'm having computer problems. So I will get the next chapter posted when I get this computer problem fixed, but for now you all have to wait and I'm sorry about that, and also the next chapter might be last one I am sorry to write, but I will be making a new story. Until next time goodbye. And please PM me about those spelling, grammar, and any other errors.  
><strong>

**End A/N  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 15: Loves Reveals Itself More

**A/N  
><strong>

**Hello everypony, finally after a long wait here is chapter 15, and once again I'm sorry that it took this long. Thank you all fellow bronies and pegasisters, over 11,000 hits, it is really glad to know that you all enjoyed and liked this story, well enough chit chat. Here is chapter 15 enjoy.**

**End A/N**

After my shock of learning I became an Alicorn,everypony examined the new me, and me falling on my face multiple times of me getting use to this bodily, after I finally got the hang of this bodily a thought came to mind.

"If the pony me here, what about my human me? "I asked to everypony there.

"Let's see then, "said Luna. She walked a bit away and bowed her head, her horn started to glow, and then a blueish haze appeared.

Luna looked in it and smiled, after a few seconds she said, "come and have a look at this. "

We all gathered around Luna's spell, and looked inside of it.

Earth J.C. POV

As I laid on the ground with my eyes closed, I noticed that it was colder then it should be. I opened my eyes and found that it was dark and on a trail.

I got up and I realized that I was back on the trail where I was brought to Equestria.

_It's like I never left, I wonder_, I started running back home. As I got near my house, I opened the door and said as I was walking in, "I'm home. "

"How was your run J.C., "my mom said as she stuck her head out of an doorway down the hallway.

"It was fine, "I said, silently relieved that time in Equestria isn't the same here.

As I was walking back to my room, my mom spoke up, "oh, and before I forget, your brother has something to say.

I looked back and say my brother walking out of his room with his head down, after about a minute he said, "J.C. I'm sorry that I spilled apple juice all over your computer."

I bent down and gave him a hug, after I broke up the hug I said, "it's ok, I'm not mad anymore."

He looked up at me with a smile and ran off to his room.

When I got to my room and closed the door and locked it, I got a feeling that I was being watched.

I looked around and focused on an area on the ceiling where I feel the feeling of being watched is the strongest, I could see a faint blueish haze on the ceiling.

"I know you ponies are there watching me, and let me say that the spell is a success, "I said the haze.

I felt looks of surprise looking at me, "and in case, some of you ponies are thinking this, yes I can feel you there, once again Pinkie thanks, and no I Pinkie Swear so you leave the pony version of me alone."

After a few moments of feeling more feelings of surprise, I continued, "and Luna, I will never forget you, and that I still love you ok, and who knows I might be back someday my friend, but for now goodbye, and see you all later."

"Oh and before I forget, Pinkie try and not to break the 4th wall ok, there is enough craziness here, and we don't need anymore ok, and the pony me, love Luna for as long as you live."

I can see Pinkie in my imagination saying, ooo he's goood.

I smiled and waved goodbye at the haze. It disappeared along with the feeling of being watched.

Equestria J.C. POV

"Ooo he's goood, "said Pinkie as the human me gave Pinkie and I those advices.

Luna let the spell go as the human me finished waving goodbye.

Few of us was a bit teary at what the human me said.

"Your younger sibling is so adorable, and he looks just like you, "Rarity said, she realized what she said and quickly said, "or at least your human self. "

We all laughed at that, "ya, but I wonder what my brother would look like, if he has a pony, "I said.

"Anyway I'm hungry let's get something to eat, "said Rainbow Dash, and at that moment as if my stomach was waiting to hear those words it let out a huge growl.

Everypony stared at me, I quickly said, "what I'm hungry too, I guess that spell took a lot more out of me then I thought."

Everypony laughed once again, after everypony calmed down, we all agreed to get something to eat.

As we all entered Ponyville, a few ponies I noticed that were out, gave me an wide eyed expression, some even bowed as we walked by.

"Why is everypony staring at me like that? "I asked Luna.

"Well you see Alicorns are really rare, and most of them are royalty so... "she said trailing off the last bit, but I got the message.

"They think I'm royalty, "I said, feeling really uncomfortable about that information, Luna and Celestia giggled at my discomfort.

"Don't worry J.C. after you explain to them that it is you, I am sure that they will stop all this bowing, "Twilight said.

"Well how do I explain to everypony here at once, because I don't want to repeat myself multiple times, "I said.

"Well only one solution then, "said Pinkie.

"And what will be that Pinkie dear, "said Rarity.

"A party, "said Pinkie, and with a pink blur and a pop, she was gone.

We all stared where Pinkie was, "How in Equestria does she do that sister, "said Luna with wonder written all over her face.

"You know sister, even I don't know how she does that, and the only pony here that knows can't and won't say, "Celestia said as she looked at me.

I grinned at her and said, "hay don't look at me, even I don't know all of her secrets."

As we all got to Sugarcube Corner, I noticed that there was fewer ponies on the streets.

"Ok where did everypony go? "I asked.

Everypony shrugged and walked into the shop, as I walked in it was dark, _a horse apples not again_, I thought as the lights came on and everypony saying, "SURPRISE."

And once again everypony got quite, but instead of whispering they all bowed down.

"Come on everypony, we all been through this already, "I said.

Everypony looked up at me surprised when they recognized my voice, there was questions for me immediately, but they quickly died down, when Twilight stepped in once again, and I explained to them what had happened to me.

_Wow talk about deja vu_, I thought as everypony got back to the party.

Pinkie bounced up to us and said, "this is a party for the new you, do you like? Do you like? Huh? Huh?"

I put my hoof on her machine gun of a mouth and said, "yes Pinkie I like it, and this is a new record, and how did you pull this off quickly?"

I took my hoof off her mouth and she said, "you know that I can't tell you it's my secret, and because they are watching."

"Who everypony here? "I asked.

"No silly, "she leaned in more and whispered, "I mean those behind a one way wall, "and with that she bounced away into the pack of ponies.

I smiled at what she said and joined in the party also.

Around noon, everypony started leaving saying they have work to do, so I found myself wondering around Ponyville.

I didn't have a particular destination in mind, so I was surprised to found myself outside of Ponyville at the meeting place of Luna's and I.

I sat down and a few minutes later Luna appeared and I asked, "how do you know that I am always here?"

"I put a alert spell here whenever you are here, "she replied smiling.

I nodded and started to smile too, we sat there enjoying the breeze that comes by once in a while.

"Um, J.C. can I asked you something? "

"What is it?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if you... "she took a deep breath and continued, "if you would like to become my consort?"

I quickly looked at her with surprise written all over my face, she giggles at me and said, "well?"

I quickly kissed her, after about a minute I broke this kiss and said, "does that answer your question."

She smiled and hugged me, crying tears of joy.

I felt the presence of somepony watching us and recognized who it is, "come on out Dash, I know you are there, "I said as I looked up into the tree.

Dash poked her her head out of the foliage with a look of embarrassment and asked, "how did you know I was here?"

I looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"YA ya you Pinkie Swear to Pinkie that you won't tell anypony else."

"how long were you there and how much have you heard? "I asked.

"The whole thing, "Dash said with a guilty look on her face.

"It's ok, you might as well tell everypony, "said Luna.

"Really? " Dash asked.

"Really, "I answered her.

Dash flew of with a rainbow haze towards Ponyville.

Luna and I sat there with the rainbow over us.

_I am going to love it here more_, as we embraced each other, enjoying each others company.

The end

**A\N**

**Thank you all for ****being with this story to the end, I enjoyed writing this story so much that I will be writing another story, look for for my next story, and (I'm sorry to write) is not going to a sequel to this story and never will be, BUT the next story will be sensational.**

**Here is are special thanks to those who were there to help me with this story, and stayed with it.**

**Doomlord1234**

**Splytlak**

**Guana**

**brony14**

**and any of those I missed**

**To the fellow bronies who got me inspired to write**

**ValkyrieKnightX7**

**Tray Hunter**

**until next time goodbye. **


	17. not a chapter for this story and sorry

**This is not a new chapter of a indication for a sequel to this story, this is a notification for my new (though it has been on for a while) story, A New Point of View. So enjoy this new story and please Read and Review and tell me what you think, and I am sorry for those I got their hopes up for this notification.  
><strong>

**Cyber5555**


End file.
